Hwang Hyun
Hwang Hyun (황현) is a Korean composer, producer and lyricist. He co-founded music production team MonoTree, in 2014, after his departure from Sweetune. He is MonoTree's chief producer. He also works as a recording and mixing engineer. He has also worked in Japan as yellowRubato. As a recording artist: * In 2008, he first debuted with his one man project RoomMate. * In 2009, he joined the duo nadia with singer Myung In Hee, under SM Entertainment. The duo seems to have unofficially disbanded. * In 2011 he joined the duo My Afternoon (마이애프터눈) with former MonoTree member Shin Agnes Profile * Name: Hwang Hyun (황현) * Aliases: RoomMate (룸메이트), yellowRubato * Birthdate: '''February 2, 1982 (age ) * '''Height: 177 cm * Weight: 59 kg * Education: College of Music, Hanyang University * Social media accounts: Credits - LOONA songs As recording or mixing engineer only Credits as producers for other artists - non exhaustive list : Credited for Lyrics, Composition, and Arrangement unless otherwise stated SM ENTERTAINMENT Artists * EXO-CBX - "Be My Love" (Composition, arrangement) * f(x) ** "깔라까바나 (Garagabana)" - Puzzle Bubble Online OST ** "...Is It OK?" ("좋아해도 되나요") ** "사실말이야 (쉿!) (The Truth is (Shh!))" - Juloring Animal Detectives" OST ** "When I'm Alone" (Composition) * Girls' Generation ** "Goodbye" (Lyrics) ** "Love Is Bitter" ** "One Afternoon" ** "Snowy Wish" ("첫눈에...") ** "Vitamin" ("비타민") ** "Wait a Minute" (Lyrics) * TAEYEON (Girls' Generation) - "Candy Cane" (Lyrics) * TIFFANY (Girls' Generation) - "I just Wanna Dance" (Lyrics), "Once In a Lifetime" (Lyrics) * J-Min - Happy X-Mas (War Is Over) (Arrangement) * NCT 127 - "No Longer" ("나의 모든 순간") (Lyrics) * Red Velvet ** "Aitai-tai" (Composition, arrangement) ** "Day 1" ** "My Dear" ** "Hear the Sea" ("바다가 들려") * Red Velvet Wendy X Eric Nam - "Spring Love" ("봄인가 봐") (Lyrics, arrangement) * SHINee - "Aside" * SHINee JONGHYUN - "Lonely" (ft. Tae Yeon) (Composition, arrangement) * SHINee Onew - "Sign" ("어떤 사이") * SHINee TAEMIN - "Day and Night" ("낮과 밤") (Composition, arrangement) * Super Junior - "Butterfly" ("빠삐용") (Hwang Hyun, Shin Agnes) * Super Junior KYUHYUN - "Wind" ("바람") * Super Junior RYEOWOOK - "君に出会えて" ("Kimi ni Deaete") (Composition, arrangement) * Super Junior YESUNG - "Between" (Lyrics), "Carpet" (with Bumkey) * TVXQ ** "Always With You" ("항상 곁에 있을게") ** "Athena" ** "Everyday It Rains" ("비를 타고... ") (Lyrics) ** "How Are You" ** "Morning Sun" (Lyrics) Woollim Entertainment * Golden Child - She's My Girl * INFINITE - "Close Your Eyes" (눈을 감으면) (WooHyun) (arrangement), "Still I Miss You" (그리움이 닿는 곳에) * LOVELYZ ** "Atantis Sonyeo" / "Atlantis Girl" (Kei -Idol Vocal League) (Arrangement) ** "Delight" (Yoo Ji-ae) (Arrangement) ** "Gone" (너만 없다) (JIN) (Composition, arrangement) WM Entertainment * ONF ** All Day (Composition, arrangement) ** Asteroid (Composition) ** Cat's Waltz ** Complete (널 만난 순간) ** Difficult ** Fifty Fifty (Lyrics, Composition) ** Fly Me To The Moon ** I Do ** Incomplete (나 말고 다) (Lyrics) ** Moscow Moscow ** ON/OFF (Composition, arrangement) ** We Must ** Why ** Yayaya * WM - Timing DSP MEDIA * KARA (카라) - "白昼夢" ("Hakuchuumu" / "Daydream") (Gyuri solo), "Idiot", "Sweet Days" / "With" Others groups * Big Mama (빅마마) - "소녀를 사랑한 소나무" (Composition, arrangement) * Biscolate - "봄날의 고백" (Single Production), "그래, 나도" (Memory) (Arrangement), "조금만,더 (In Your Mind)" * BOYFRIEND - "완전한 여인" (Wonderful Girl) (Composition, Arrangement), "잘 지내니" (My Dear) (정민 solo) * ELRIS / 엘리스 ** "Pow Pow" ** "Roopretelcham" (Lyrics) ** "We, First" (우리 처음) ** "Will be mine" ** "You And I" (너와 나) * LADIES' CODE - "The Rain" * My Afternoon - All songs * NATURE (네이처) - "기분 좋아 (Girls and Flowers)" * Nine Muses - 세치혀 (RUMOR) (Music, Arrangement) * PRISTIN - "Tina" * Stellar - "Guilty", "Love Spell" (Composition, arrangement),"Vibrato" (떨려요) * X1 - Stand Up (Intro.) Soloists * Daeul - Shining Star (Acoustic Ver.) (Arrangement) * I - Byeori Doen Ai (Lyrics) * IU - Only I Didn't Know (나만 몰랐던 이야기) (Arrangement) * JASMINE - Dear My Friend * Jung Seung Hwan (정승환) - "The Voyager" (우주선) * JY (Kang Ji Young) (ex KARA member) - "Goldmine" (Music, Arrangement) * Lee Dong Gun - Your Song * Lee Ji Young (이지영) - Red Waltz (붉은 왈츠) (Lyrics, Composition), Love between us (예그리나) * Lee So Jung - Noel Saranghaji Anha (Idol Vocal League) (Arrangement) * MISIA - Life in Harmony (Composition) * Miya - Hanado Anseulpeo * Park Han Byul - Luv U (Composition) * Rumble Fish / Choi Jin Yi - 내 남자야 (My Boy) (Composition, arrangement) * Sung Si Kyung - 아니면서 (Arrangement) Discography - Solo Mini-Albums * 2008.12.01 있잖아 나말야 / Itjanha Namallya (RoomMate) Digital Singles * 2008.04.07 오빠나빠 / Oppa Nappa (Bad Oppa) RoomMate 1st (RoomMate) * 2008.11.17 너는 따뜻해 /Neoneun Ttatteutae RoomMate 2nd (RoomMate) * 2008.11.24 FANTASY (판타지) RoomMate 2nd (RoomMate) * 2009.02.23 시월애 / Siworae (Evening Primrose) RoomMate 3rd (RoomMate) Discography - nadia Mini-Album * 2009.11.20 nadia Digital Singles * 2009.11.18 Twinkling Boy * 2009.12.02 마비 (Paralysis; Mabi) * 2009.12.30 사랑 그 끝이 참 쓰다… (Love Has Bitter Ends''...'') Discography - My Afternoon (마이애프터눈) Album * 2012.05.24 Chord Singles * 2011.11.16 `외출` First Single * 2012.12.05 썸씽의 제왕 * 2017.07.21 SEOUL CITY * 2017.09.23 Off Road * 2017.11.10 그대 없이 (Gravity) Music Videos * SEOUL CITY * solitude * 그대 없이 (Gravity) Other * Chord - First Album - Playlist (Auto-generated by Youtube) External links * * SJFactory Profile * My Afternoon ** Melon Profile Category:Producers